


吃一遍南南不够啊

by mzphc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzphc/pseuds/mzphc
Relationships: 姚琛/周震南, 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	吃一遍南南不够啊

lof:满嘴跑火车的我本人

“啊啊啊～姚琛～我好爽啊～～我干你干的爽不爽啊～～～啊～～啊～～”  
“我厉害不厉害~~~啊~~~啊~~~你好粗啊~~~啊~~~~~”  
“呼~~呼~~~你好硬啊小琛哥~~~啊~~~好舒服啊~~~”  
深色的大床上周震南跨坐在姚琛身上，像在骑马一样，疯狂的扭动着自己的腰肢，高高地抬起臀部再重重的落下，在晦暗不明的灯光下，能看到一根粗长的肉棒在他雪白的股间进进出出，每一次坐下去的时候他都会因为快感而尖叫出声。

“爽~南总真厉害~~~~~干的我好爽啊~~~~！！”  
姚琛配合着周震南的话，享受着他的后穴。

“知道我的厉害就行！！！快来爱抚我的胸！南总赏你吃奶！！！！”  
沉浸在欲望当中的周震南听到姚琛的骚话更兴奋了，淫叫着拉过姚琛揉搓自己肉棒的手的头往自己的胸上按，当他手指划过乳头的时候周震南浑身战栗，好生刺激。  
“遵命！”  
姚琛用嘴像小孩子吸奶一样使劲吮吸着周震南胸前的两点，两枚红果因为沾了口水油光发亮的，姚琛还故意发出啧啧的声音，仿佛能吸出奶水似的。

“啊～～～姚琛！你舔的我好爽啊～～啊～～～”  
“对~~就是这样~~~用力吸我~~~啊~~~”  
“南南喂你喝奶哦~~~啊~~~~太爽~~~~~”  
“嗯~~~啊~~~~”  
周震南自己动了许久以，前面的刺激加上后面的快感让他浑身发软，动作渐渐慢了下来，欲望的累积马上就要到达顶点了可是他怎么都到不了，急的他眼睛都红了。

“啊~~好难受啊~~~谁来帮帮我啊~”  
“姚琛~~姚琛~~~~”  
“姚琛～姚琛你帮帮我～～你帮帮我呀～～”  
周震南拉开姚琛埋在他胸前的头，泪眼汪汪的看着那个罪魁祸首，可怜兮兮的。

“好～这就帮南南～南南别急~”  
姚琛双手夹住周震南的腰，腰部开始的向上顶，像打桩机一样，又快又狠，两个蛋蛋因为高速的动作而重重的拍打在他股间，雪白的臀上都被拍红了。  
“太重了太重了~~~~轻一点啊姚琛~~~轻一点~~~啊啊啊~~~~”  
“啊～～～～姚琛~~太快了！！！！慢一点啊 ~~~啊~~~啊~~”  
“姚琛！~~~姚琛~~~”  
“啊啊啊啊！！！！”

周震南本来就快到了，这疯狂的刺激让他前后都泄了了！  
白浊的精液射到了姚琛的腹肌上，后穴里的黏液却被堵在了身体里，因为高潮而更加敏感的后穴还在不停的收缩着，只有每次肉棒抽出的瞬间会带出来些水珠，但是瞬间又被肉棒塞了回去，后穴里的饱胀感让周震南近乎晕厥，但是姚琛并没有就此停下来，反而是更加猛烈的草干着他，让周震南持续高潮着。

“啊啊啊啊啊～姚琛～～～呜呜呜～我不行了～～～”  
“你放过我吧...今天真的不行了...”  
“太多了太多了....呜呜呜~~~”  
“南南要被玩坏了...啊...啊~~~~”  
周震南无力的靠在姚琛胸前，低声的啜泣着。

“南南，我可还没出来呢”  
姚琛没有理会他的求饶，肉棒仍然在湿漉漉的甬道内九浅一深的进出着，大幅度的动作带出来一波一波的淫水，顺着周震南的大腿流了下来，两人交合的部分阴毛都黏在了一起，身下的床单更是湿的透透的。  
就这样又干了周震南几百下以后姚琛也快到了，最后又快又粗暴的撞击了周震南几十下以后，姚琛迅速抽身出来，将周震南压在身下，双腿跪在他的脖子两边，对着他微肿的小嘴，射了出来。

又烫又多的精液把周震南呛住了，不舒服的左右晃动着脑袋，精液沿着周震南的嘴角溢了出来。姚琛用手定住他的脑袋，用自己软下来的肉棒，把周震南嘴边的精液推进他的小嘴里，等周震南吃干净以后又把肉棒塞进了他的嘴里。

“南南，再给给我舔舔，舔舔就不做了”  
姚琛用性感的声音诱导着周震南。

“唔…………唔唔……唔…………唔！”  
周震南无意识的伸出舌头舔着，柔软的小舌灵活的游走在棒身的每一处，温暖湿润的小口像他后面一样紧，姚琛的肉棒慢慢的又变大了，瞬间抵住了周震南喉管，反胃的感觉让周震南瞬间清醒了，嘴巴不受控制的咬了姚琛一口。  
姚琛看周震南面色难看，立刻将肉棒从他的嘴里拿了出来。

“姚琛，你欺负人！！！呜呜呜！！！不带你这么玩的！！！！”  
嘴巴被空出来的周震南立刻边哭边喊。

“南南乖，是我不好，再做一次嘛，好不好”  
姚琛抱住周震南低声的哄着，他也知道他今天有些过分了，可是他停不下来，一碰到周震南的身体他就硬的要命。

“那...那就最后一次哦....”  
周震南看着姚琛无害的眼睛，想了了半天还是答应了，虽然今天姚琛特别过分，可是真的好爽啊，谁能想到平时那么温良的小琛哥有那么多花样？一回想到刚才激烈的画面，周震南的脸像火烧了一样红。

“谢谢南南~”  
姚琛看周震南答应了，趴在他的身上，一口将软掉的小小南含入了嘴里。舌头从它的根部螺旋式的往上舔，到龟头的时候再重重一嗦，同时口腔还模仿着交配时的动作上上下下的套弄着棒身，刺激的周震南很快就硬了。

“呼~~~姚琛~~~啊~~~”  
“姚琛你好会舔啊~~”  
“你舌头好棒啊~~~啊~~~”  
“啊~~爽~~还有蛋蛋~~蛋蛋也要舔舔~~”  
“啊~~~啊~~~~”  
“啊~~~啊~~~~”  
“就是那里~~~用力啊~~~~”  
周震南躺在床上享受着姚琛带给他的服务，爽的快上天了，看着姚琛埋头苦干的样子，还时不时的指挥一下，让他把被冷落许久的蛋蛋也含进嘴里。他看到两个蛋蛋被姚琛全部吃了进去，不安分的舌头在口腔里搅动着，因为激烈搅拌而分泌出来的一堆口水，都顺着周震南的身体，流过了他的后穴。

“我的肉棒好不好吃啊小琛哥~”  
“唔唔...唔唔唔....好吃~南南全身上下都好吃”  
“那以后每天你也给南南吃肉棒好不好~”  
“好~唔唔唔....以后每天早上都吃南南的棒子~唔唔....唔唔唔”  
“啊~~！！这可是你说的，以后就这样叫我起床吧~”  
“唔唔....唔...好~~~以后吃着棒子....唔唔....叫南南起床~~~”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊~~姚琛~~~~”  
爽翻了的周震南骚话连篇，姚琛看着他迷乱的神情配合着，嘴里的动作不停，吮吸着他的肉棒，不放过棒身的任何角落，一只手揉搓着两颗蛋蛋，另一只手则摸到了他的后穴。  
“啊~~进去了~~啊~~~”  
“唔唔~~~又加了一根~~~啊~~~”  
“啊~~~太多了~~~你慢一点啊~~~”  
被口水浸湿的后穴手指很容易就进去了，在搅弄了几下以后姚琛一次性加了两根手指进去，三根手指瞬间被紧致的甬道夹住，感觉到周震南瞬间浑身紧绷，姚琛不再增加手指，开始慢慢的抽插，几个来回以后穴口和内壁都软了，慢慢有水流出来。

“啊~~被舔的好爽~~后面也好爽~~”  
“你动一动呀~~~后面的手指~~~好痒啊~~~~”  
周震南不安分的扭动着身体，试图用这种方式让姚琛的手指进到更深的地方。

“唔唔....南南你...唔唔..别急...这就来了”  
姚琛嘴里还含着周震南的肉棒，口齿不清的回应着他。  
得到周震南的首肯以后，姚琛加快了手上的动作，用手干着他的后穴，被干的快感让他的身体更软，更容易分泌出淫液。手指的缝隙比较大，不像是肉棒那种圆柱形，在告诉抽插的过程中淫水被手指挥挥洒洒的带了出了，穴口处水花四溅，滋滋的搅拌声随着淫水越来越多而越来越大 ，快要盖过周震南的乱叫。  
“啊~~~~~好爽啊~~~~后面~~~啊~~~”  
“手指干得我也好爽啊~~~”  
“~~~~啊啊啊~~啊啊啊~~~”  
“我要射了姚琛~~~你咽下去~~~你也咽下去~~~”  
“啊~~~~！！！！！”  
随着他身体的起伏，深深浅浅的嗦着，在一次姚琛给他深喉和触碰他用到内部的敏感点时，周震南射了。  
在周震南的注视下，姚琛把他的精液全部吞了下去，还做了一个夸张无比的吞咽动作。

再次的射精让周震南完全瘫软在床上，身体还不停地抖动着，小小南偶尔还吐一点口水，后穴也因为刚才激烈的刺激现在还颤抖着，甚至还没合拢。  
正在休养生息的周震南感到前方一暗，原来姚琛又覆了上来，一只手撑在旁边，一只手举着看起来比刚才还大肉棒，在他的穴口周围来回顶弄。

“姚琛...你说最后一次的...”  
周震南快虚脱了，看着越战越勇的姚琛，不禁的想他怎么这么有精神！

“刚才是你的一次，我还没有射出来哦，南南不能说话不算数哦”  
姚琛边说边把龟头塞进了仍然松软的穴口。

“啊~~~可是我真的没力气了姚琛....”  
周震南感觉那硕大的龟头已经进入了他的体内，停在了入口，气势汹汹的仿佛一下就要把他顶穿，害怕使的后穴收缩了一下。

“呲~~南南放松，不用你动，你躺着就好了，剩下的我来”  
姚琛的言语和动作不容拒绝，说完以后就一下子贯穿了周震南。

“啊！！~~~~唔唔唔~~~~~唔唔唔！！！！”  
全部的姚琛一下子进来让周震南尖叫出声，太过于巨大让他一下子被撑满了，但是马上姚琛吻了上来，突然的接吻让他失去了说话的能力，只能无声的抗议着。

姚琛抬起周震南的双腿，往上压，把他的双脚压在头两侧，这个姿势让周震南的粉嫩的后穴完全的暴露出来，也让姚琛再次红了眼。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！这个姿势！！！！！啊啊~~~”  
“疼~~姚琛~~~~”  
“啊！！！！！！呜呜呜哇~轻一点啊~~~啊~~~”  
“呜呜呜~~~太深了太深了~~~”  
“啊~~好爽啊~~~”  
“啊~~~”  
....  
....  
“啊啊啊！！！我要被你干穿了！！！！啊啊啊！！！！”  
“姚琛！！！！！我要被操烂了！~~~姚琛~~~~”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
他的肉棒粗暴插进粉嫩的小穴里后短暂的停留一下，之后开始狂风骤雨般激烈的抽插，过于巨大的棒身撑开了周震南的每一个褶皱，化身欲兽的姚琛一边操着一边双眼紧紧盯着肉穴，看着它在自己的摧残下水花四溅。原本粉嫩的小穴因为激烈的性交变成了大红色，流出来的淫水也被激烈的拍打弄成了细沫，这是一次没有怜惜的操干，被兽欲支配的姚琛什么都顾不上了，他只想疯狂的操干身下的人，想看看什么时候他的淫水才能流干，小穴才能被操烂。

最后的几十个冲刺之后姚琛射进了他泥泞不堪的后穴，精液顺着已经合不上的穴口缓缓的流到了被单上。  
这次射精过后的姚琛也瘫在了床上，大口大口的喘着气，让理智慢慢回笼，然后他把已经晕厥的周震南搂紧怀里。  
周震南的脸上满是泪痕，想必是刚才太过刺激的体验让他哭了出来，可当时沉浸在疯狂状态的姚琛没有注意到，这时候姚琛才温柔的把他挂在的泪珠抹掉，在他脸上落下一个个轻吻。

“宝贝对不起，我不该这么失控，可是我忍不住，每一次看到你，我都想独占你，想让你只属于我一个人，让你的眼睛里只有我”  
姚琛抱着周震南在他耳边低声的道着歉，诉说着他的爱意，希望醒来的周震南可以原谅他。


End file.
